Wherever I find love
by the-guardian-of-the-moon
Summary: Prince Itachi is about to come of age, and as such, his father felt that it was time for him to know his place within the kingdom. What would this mean to him and his long time friend Kisame? For good or for bad, one choice would change their young lives.
1. A miracle is born

I shouldn't be starting another story. I know I shouldn't but I have about five chapters of this story already written so I thought I'd start to upload it. I should be working on my bloom series but oh and this is my first multi fic so I might not be very fast with the updates. I might update every week or every other week.

**Old Summary:** Prince Itachi and his best friend Kisame; you would never find one without the other. They were always together. It was just the way things were. Thoughts like love and marriage never even crossed their minds. That is until the King decided it was time for his eldest son to marry.

**Disclaimer:** I do not, will not, and never shall own naruto or any of the characters portrayed in this story.

**Warning:** Nothing for this chapter

**Pairings:** KisaIta is the main pairing but many others will be insinuated throughout the story.

Oh and I almost forgot, the fics **"A love like theirs" **and **"Wherever I find Love"** are part of a three part series that should be read in order to understand the stories better. Please read **"A love like theirs**" first. The third installment will be written after **"Wherever I find love"** is finished.

* * *

_It is difficult to know at what moment love begins; it is less difficult to know that it has begun. _

_- Henry Wodsworth Longfellow_

"_Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" said a very frantic looking maid as she ran down the palace steps and around the corridor. "Excuse me, but have any of you seen his Majesty!" again cried the maid to a group of palace pages. "I'm sorry but I have not seen him all day." said one of the older boy pages. "If you are looking for his Majesty, I think I saw him heading to the throne room a little while ago" said a voice from behind the group of people. "Oh! Lord Hiashi, thank you for letting me know! This is a very pressing matter." And with that, the maid gave a short bow and was seen running off toward the throne room._

"_Your Majesty I am so happy I found you at last!" said the maid while trying to catch her breathe. "Yes what is so important that you have to go shouting about?" said the King of the Palace, also known as Fugaku Uchiha. Gulping for air, the young maid remembered her place and bowed and said, "Your Majesty, it is time." No sooner had the last words left from her mouth, than the King himself was seen jumping from his chair and seemingly flown from the vicinity of the room._

_A frantic looking King could be seen pacing the room that was joined to his wife's medical room. This was a very nerve wrecking time for the king. You see his wife, the queen, Mikoto Uchiha, had been pregnant and were very soon expecting the birth of their first child. And it seemed that today was the day that she was going to introduce the new heir to the Uchiha line of rulers in the kingdom. _

_Yes all who had lived in the Kingdom of Fire had known that the king and his beautiful wife had been wanting a child for quite some time. And at long last the blessed day had finally arrived, and the answer to all their wishes was going to be introduced into the world. _

_Throughout the night the sounds of labor pains were heard coming from the medical room as the queen tried her hardest to bring her first child into the world. And as the first signs of dawn approached, a loud, healthy cry could be heard throughout the palace as a new beautiful baby boy was brought into the world and the most prominent of families as a prince._

_A nurse came through the door and motioned for the frantic King to come and see his new child. When he walked into the room he could see a very tired looking queen and a small blue bundle wrapped in her arms. When he approached her she said, "Look Fugaku, a boy, just like we wanted." Then she held out the small, now sleeping, bundle to her husband and asked "What are you going to name him?" The king now looked down to the small baby he held in his arms with so much love and emotion that the next words spoken where barely heard. "His name will be called Itachi, Crown Prince of The Kingdom of Fire." _

_**~TimeSkip~**_

It was now the third birthday of the Crown Prince and unlike most Kingdoms that surrounded the Lad of Fire, this Kingdom did things a little differently. Instead of throwing a grand ball for the Prince, like was customary to other royal children, this young Prince was given a child as a playmate to grow up along side him and advise him as he got older.

"Ah! I see he has arrived!" said the king as a man and a child enter the royal study chambers. "This is the child of the late Marquess Hoshigaki, he is six years old." the man said as he showed the young boy to the king. "Good, good, at least he is of some nobility." The king said with a look at the boy. As he finished saying this, a maid came in and bowed before the king and said, "You called for me Your Majesty?" The king then acknowledged her and said "Yes I want you to show this young man to his new quarters. He is to be stationed in the one next to Itachi's room." The maid again bowed and began to lead the solemn faced boy out of the room when the king called out to wait and asked, "Boy what is your name?" and with a not so small voice, the young boy answered saying "Kisame, your majesty." And then he turned to leave, his fate now sealed.

* * *

**I know this chapter is a little short but I promise they will get longer. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Meaning of friendship

*facepalm* I wasn't suppose to update this story yet. But I got so excited about it that I couldn't help myself. Oh well at least you guys get an update :D

I WILL stick to my update schedule next time though.

**Disclaimer:** I do not, will not, and never shall own naruto or any of the characters portrayed in this story.

**Warning:** Many kawaii like things XD

And a reminder. If you have yet to read **"A love like theirs"** I suggest you do so soon because that story is very crucial to many situations in this story.

* * *

_"Can love happen in an instant, or can it only grow slowly, bolstered by the course of time? Is it possible that love might be both? A thing that takes forever to reach its true conclusion, made possible by what occurs in no more than a blink of an eye?" - Golden by Cameron Dokey_

As the young boy walked down the corridor toward his new room he could not help but think of the events that had transpired to eventually lead to his current situation.

**-4 Months Ago- **_Flashback_

"_Father, I do not understand" a young boy about the age of six said to his father who was sitting up in his bed looking at his son. "Kisame you have to understand that…soon I will leave this life and continue on to the next. Until then you must try to understand our family's position in the Kingdom, and where we stand under our great king." The young boy tried his hardest to comprehend his father's words but as it was, he was still very young and had yet to come to understand what death was. His own mother died while giving birth to him and he had not yet learned what it was to lose a loved one to eternal sleep. Still he did his best to please his sick father._

_One month later the boys' fathers' condition had worsened and the whole house had been on edge, fearing that their kind master was soon to leave them and his only son. It was on this day that the Marquess summoned for his son, for he too feared, this may be last time he would be able to do so. "You called for me father?" the boy asked as he stared at his sickly father with worry. "Ah, Kisame, I am glad you are here." The Marquess said as he motioned for his son to come closer to him. "Do you remember the talk I had with you not too long ago about our position in the kingdom?" he asked his son. "Yes father" the young boy replied. "Do you understand our place in his Kingships life?" he then asked his son. "No not really father" the boy then said. "Then I will tell you before it is too late." He then explained to his son that for countless generations the Hoshigaki family has faithfully served the kings that ruled this land and with his passing it would then be up to him to continue to serve their great king. And that one day it may come to be that Kisame himself may be called upon to serve his majesty directly. He told him this because he knew that the king would soon be looking for a companion for the Crown Prince and he was almost certain that His Kingship would choose a member of his family for this position._

_So it was with his last conversation with his father that he finally understood his place in the world. He would live not for himself but for the will of his great king and those who came after him. Little did he know that, that day was to come sooner than he had anticipated. _

_The next day a mournful atmosphere came upon the house of the Marquess, for in the morning grave news was spread to the entire house. The Marquess himself was found to no longer be apart of the living. And throughout the day all that could be heard was the heart wrenching sound of a young boys' cry. He now knew the meaning of loss._

_-End Flashback-_

"Boy, are you listening to me? I said this is to be your new room." The maid said snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked to see that indeed they were standing in a room that was much larger than the one he used to have, but he made no comment about it. He simply nodded to the maid as she began talking again. "First I will tell you your new role in his Majesties household." The maid said. Truth be told he was really curious as to what the king had in mind for a boy of six years. He had not been told completely the circumstances behind his living in the Palace. He was, though, aware that it had something to do with the kings' son.

"Since you are of noble lineage and your family has been of great importance to his Majesty and this kingdom, the Great King thought it would be fitting that you would be a perfect candidate for this most important position. And seeing that you have no longer any living relatives (he heart ached at this), it presented a wonderful opportunity to serve his Highness, the Crown Prince." The maid said. He was becoming more and more interested as to what his new role would be, if only this maid would just spit it out already. "So finally, you are to be the sole companion of his young Highness and later on his royal adviser." The maid finally said.

"So this is to be my role in serving the kingdom?" the boy thought. To say that he was pleased would be an understatement. Never in his life had he had any friends, because all those who lived in his fathers house where much older and had no children. He only hoped that he would get along well with his young master. It was to his understanding that the prince had just only turned three years old.

"I am going to leave you now to get situated in your new environment, before dinner one of the servants will be sent up to get you ready. Every morning, afternoon, and evening you will dine with his young highness in his personal eating quarters." Until then you may either stay here or go and introduce your self to his Highness. He is in the room to directly next to this one." Having said that the maid bowed (which he was surprised at) and left the room, leaving him to his own thoughts.

Since he had brought nothing with him to the Palace he really did not need to get "situated" as the maid had said, so he decided that he would go and see the person he was going to spend almost all his waking hours with.

He ventured out of his room and proceeded to make his way to the room next to his on the far left. He figured that this was the correct room since it was the only room that had two guards stationed outside of it. He stopped in front of one of the guards and asked if it was ok for him to go in since he was the young Princes' new companion. The guard that he spoke to said that they were expecting him and motioned for him to continue. He was surprised to here that he was expected by them, but remind quiet none the less. The door was slightly ajar so he just pushed it slowly open. He was amazed at what he saw before him. Never before had he seen so many playthings gathered in one room before. It was true that he himself had had many things to play with but this was beyond his imagining. He was so wrapped up in his inspection of the room that he failed to notice the small child seated in the middle of the room playing with some wooden blocks staring at him, until he heard a small voice addressing him.

"Boy! Boy! Are you lost?" Kisame was started at the small voice and turned to see were it was coming from. What he then saw surprised him greatly. There playing in the middle of the room was a boy, so small, so cute, and so pale, that he looked as if his skin had never seen the light of day. He blinked a couple of times and then said "I'm not lost. Didn't anyone tell you that you were going to get a new friend today?" He watched the reaction on the small boys face with surprise. That was because the small boy looked absolutely shocked at the words that he had just uttered. "A fr-ie-nd?" said the young prince with a questioning expression. "Yes, starting today I am going to be your new friend." The elder of the two boys said with a hopeful glance. The small boy then jumped up and ran toward Kisame and gave him a big grin and said "My names Itachi what's yours!" The small boy looked up at the older boy with such an excited expression, that it made him happy that he was not being shunned by the younger child. He then replied "My name is Kisame Hoshigaki, do you want to know what that means?" The smaller boy shook his head no. "It means Demon Shark." He said quite proudly. The smaller boy gasped and the said "Oh my! What an interesting name! I wish my name was that interesting." He said with a small pout. "My name only means Weasel. And the other palace children make fun of my because of it." He said with his arms crossed.

"As long as I'm around I will make sure that no one makes fun of your name." he said with his hands on his hips and a smile on his face. The small prince then said "Why would you do that for me?" Taken back a little Kisame then said "I will do that because we are now friends and that's what friends do." The younger boy then took a thinking position and then seemed to come to a resolve in his mind. He then said, "You told me that you were my friend before but I don't really understand. Kisame, what is a friend?"

Hearing this Kisame couldn't help but utter a small laugh. "Hey don't laugh at me! It's not funny I really don't know!" the small prince said while he waved his arms around wildly. Recovering from his laughter Kisame said, "I wasn't really laughing at you. I was just surprised that you didn't know what a friend was. Don't you have anyone else that plays with you?" Itachi then looked down at his feet and mumbled something that Kisame could not quite understand. Then it struck Kisame that perhaps that, like himself, there might be someone who also never hade someone to call friend.

"Ok Itachi I will tell you what a friend is if you promise me one thing." Itachi looked up to his new companion with little boy certainty and nodded. "Alright a friend is a person who plays with you and keeps you company and is there when you need them and never makes you feel bad and makes you happy." Kisame was feeling pretty good about the way he described a friend. He then looked at his new master and saw the widest grin spread across his small face. And the next thing Kisame knew he was being hugged by the one person he wanted so much to like him. He was so surprised that he forgot what it was he wanted to ask him to promise. "If that is what a friend is, then I am so happy that I got such a great person like you to be my first friend!" the young prince said as he hugged his new companion.

* * *

_So what did you think of chibi Itachi and Kisame? And I know that Itachi acts like he might be older so forgive me for that._


	3. His place in this Kingdom

**Disclaimer:** Such a sad thing to remind myself that I don't own these characters.

**Warning:** Nothing for this chapter

And again as a reminder to read **"A love like theirs"**. It is very important to the plot of this story and will make you less confused in a few more chapters.

* * *

_"A friend is someone who knows the song in your heart, and can sing it back to you when you have forgotten the words." _  
_- Sent by Donna Roberts _

It continued on this way for the years that followed. The two boys grew and learned together. And true to his word Kisame never let any of the other palace children poke fun at his highness and most precious friend.

All that lived within the kingdom knew of the special friendship that the Crown Prince had with his companion. The two were seemingly so close as if they were brothers. The Prince himself acknowledged this fact long ago. It seemed that the two boys were as to halves of the same circle. Complete, as to not need anything or anyone to come between them.

Kisame, being the elder of the two, grew up to be carefree, jovial, and very good when it came to knowing what to say at the right time. "A gift" that he had possessed for as long as he could remember he often told his highness. Kisames' own father once told him that many rulers are born with such a gift. It helps keep the lands in which they rule from war and distress.

As for the Crown Prince, he did not turn out to be the most obedient or joyous person to be around. He did not take kindly to his position in the kingdom. Though many people would have given everything they owned to be in such a position as himself. The prince tried his hardest to rid himself from his "gilded cage" as he called it. He wanted to see the world, experience new things, and being the Crown Prince only restricted this. Never the less the King expected much from his firstborn. He was his pride to the kingdom.

And it was on the eve of the princes eighteenth birthday that the king decided he would make his son see the importance of his position in the kingdom.

"Itachi!" Kisame said as he swung open the door, at the same time interrupting the princes lesson. The tutor that was speaking then stopped what he was saying and turned to see who it was that dared to interrupt his lesson. "Yes, Kisame what is it, that has you in such an uproar over that you nearly broke down my door?" Itachi said with a look of indifference. Kisame then made a face at his friend and said in a serious voice, "The king wishes to have a word with you." At this Itachi's cold exterior fell slightly. His father, the King, only ever wanted to speak with him when it was something serious. This was not going to be a trivial meeting with his father; that much he knew.

Leaving his lesson Itachi rose up and left the room with his friend without saying another word. Kisame knew that something was not quite right when the King summoned him to fetch his son. He was not usually involved with the matters at court. Only if it too involved himself, an event which rarely happened since he was not at such a high position yet.

Together the two boys made their way to the Kings meeting rooms, one with great curiosity, and the other with a very unsettling feeling that he simply could not place. As they approached the door of the meeting room, they heard the light sound of people talking just beyond the door. Thus letting them know that this meeting was most likely to be discussed with more than just the three of them. Letting out a breath that he did not seem to be aware that he was holding, Itachi raised his hand and knocked on the door. Next to him Kisame was in wonder as to what his friend was thinking. To most people it would seem that nothing was the matter with the prince, but having known him since a very young age Kisame knew when his highness was unsettled even if his demeanor looked otherwise. It was not something that he saw; rather it was something that he seemed to sense.

"You may enter" the Kings' voice came from the other side of the door. At this Itachi opened the door and went together with Kisame, through the door and toward his fathers' meeting table. There with the king was his adviser Lord Hiashi Hyuga, and the Chancellor Kakashi Hatake, who is head of foreign affairs. Seeing these two with the King made Kisame nervous. He never was particularly fond of meeting which involved those of higher authority; a fact that made him glad that he was rarely ever sent to court with his highness. Itachi however was used to the two men that now stood in front of him. Kakashi in particular was a somewhat father figure to he and his little brother as they were growing up. Many times during his youth when his father was being especially hard on him, Kakashi was there as support to him.

After they were seated the King then spoke. "I assume you are wondering why I summoned you both here today." Itachi was the one to respond as he said, "Yes, I am quite curious as to the topic of this meeting is, especially since you called not only me, but Kisame as well." Kisame sat there patiently and quietly, curious to see where this conversation was leading to. "Well as you both know, Itachi will soon turn eighteen, and it has come to my attention that if he is to take his position in this kingdom seriously, he must learn some responsibility." The King stated to the two boys that sat in front of him. There was a short pause and Kisame then finally spoke up. "Forgive me but what is his majesty referring to?" This time it was Lord Hiashi that spoke up. "We have been discussing the matters at hand and the three of us His Majesty, Chancellor Kakashi and I have come to a decision concerning His Highnesses future." At this Kakashi gave a sigh and then spoke up, "What his Majesty and Lord Hiashi are trying to say is that we have unanimously agreed that it is time that his Highness chooses a partner to share his future life with."

A gasp could be heard through the room as the two boys that sat in front of the King and his council. To say that they where shocked would be an understatement to say the least. The Prince himself was at a loss for words as he sat there with so much expression that one could not place the look on his face if they tried, not even his closes friend Kisame. Kisame was the one to recover first and uttered his thoughts as of that moment. "This is surprising news to say the least your Majesty, but I fail to see what this decision has to do with me." The King knew he would be asking this and was prepared with his answer. "Well as having been at my sons' side for a considerable amount of time, it is you who knows him better than anyone else. And as a result you have been chosen to help aide my son in his quest for a suitable mate of his future life." It was all Kisame could do not to immediately come to his own defense to be put out of this quest, but as it was the matter of his closes friends' life that was being discussed he chose not to voice his complaints.

All through this the Prince was seemingly to be in a state of shock as he had not yet to voice his opinions on this matter. Kisame was beginning to worry about the mental state of his friend when Itachi finally spoke up. "You wish me to marry?" was the simple response he made to the decision made by his father. He was so stunned that, that simple statement was all he could utter at the moment. The King then made the second surprising proclamation that day. "If I am correct, I know that as of this moment there is no one that has caught your 'special attention' so as to be a candidate for marriage. So I have taken it upon myself to arrange a ball of sorts, which will be filled by young single persons of noble and prominent families from the different Kingdoms that surround the Land of Fire." Kisame was next to speak, "So am I to take it that at this 'ball', his Highness is to choose his future partner in life?" Lord Hiashi was the one to answer him, "Yes, we saw this as a fitting opportunity for the Prince to select his future partner. As it is, his Highness should find himself lucky that he was included in this matter at all. It was to be that the King himself was going to select a person of his choosing for his Highness, that is, until Kakashi intervened and suggested that if his Highness was to be married, that he be allowed to be joined with a person if his own choice."

Itachi then spoke up yet again and said, "So am I to understand it that I have no say in this matter as to when I myself wished to be married other than the choice of the person that I will be joined to?" He asked with a clip in his voice. The King then sighed and said "You are correct, you will be married in the time following your eighteenth birthday to the person of your choice and if you have yet to make a selection you will be joined to the person of my choosing. Though, I give you the luxury of choosing if this person is to be male or female." Another gasp was heard from the room, though this time the sound did not come from either of the two boys. This sound came from Lord Hiashi who chose this time to make a protest. "Your Majesty, you cannot be serious! If he should decide to marry a man there will be no heirs to the throne! Then in what state will this kingdom be?" Lord Hiashi said with so mush enthusiasm that it nearly made Kisame fall from his chair. With a breathe the king spoke "I am well aware of the fact, that should my son choose to be connected in matrimony to a man, that he could produce no heir, but if in the unlikely event that this should happen I will leave the producing of heirs to my younger son, Sasuke." at this answer lord Hiashi could make no reply and thus remained silent.

"So that is decided then, Itachi is to be married in the course of four months from the ball, that is to take place in a fortnight**(1)**. Itachi, Kisame, you are now dismissed" The King said to both of the boys who where still in a state of temporary shock. They rose up and left the meeting room, leaving the King and his council to discuss other matters.

The two boys then left the meeting room and made there way to Itachi's personal chambers to discuss matters in private. As they approached his room Kisame felt a strange feeling welling up in his body, he had begun to feel this almost as soon as the King proclaimed that Itachi would soon need to be seeking a partner. He did not know what this felling was, but he was sure that he had never felt this before, and he had yet to decide if this was a sensation that was welcomed or not. Little to his knowledge, Itachi too was facing a similar dilemma of his own. He also had felt a strange unknown feeling well up inside him, He did not know weather to ignore this feeling or ponder on it as to find out what was causing this sensation. Neither of the boys said a word as they entered his chambers, each occupied with his own thoughts. After all, there was still plenty of time in the day to discuss the events that had just transpired.

* * *

**1)Fortnight:** Two weeks

Personally, I really loved this chapter. But then again I did write it so I must like it to some degree. But anyways what did you like about the chapter and what do you think will happen next?


	4. The service of a friend

_"Sympathy constitutes friendship; but in love there is a sort of antipathy, or opposing passion. Each strives to be the other, and both together make up one whole."_

_~Samuel Taylor Coleridge_

Almost as soon as the two boys entered the room and closed the door, did Itachi burst with suppressed anger. "I cannot believe my father!" he yelled. This sudden outburst of anger surprised Kisame so much that he nearly jumped at the suddenness of it. He knew that Itachi was unhappy with this to say the least, but to actually raise his voice was a rare event. He had seen his friend in such a state many times before but as of late he had not been prone to such actions. And as always it was up to him, his closest friend, to sooth him. Although this was his duty as his highnesses given companion, he did not do this out of duty; rather he did this out of compassion for his friend. He did not like to see his oldest friend in such a state of anxiety.

"Itachi, calm down, you mustn't raise your voice. Such an action is not fitting for a prince." Kisame calmly told his now pacing friend. He too was unsettled by the news, but he knew if anything, that the prince needed a calm spirit around him if he was going to think rationally. "I will not lower my voice! I have every right to raise it! My father just married me off!" He once again yelled. Kisame just sighed at his friend he was always so difficult when things did not go the way he planned. "Did you not listen to a thing your father was saying? He did not marry you off. He simply told you that you are required to become tied in marriage after your eighteenth birthday." Kisame said rather cautiously, since he did not know what kind of reaction his friend was going to have. As if just noticing Kisame for the first time, Itachi stopped and took a look at his friend. "There is nothing simple about the situation. He might as well have married me off, I have never thought about marriage, let alone had any interest in a woman…or man." The last part was almost a whisper, as he thought about the choice that his father had given him.

Kisame did not fail to notice the way Itachi face seemed to go through many different emotions; he saw anger, fear, dread, and though he was not quite sure but he thought he saw something similar to uneasiness. Then it suddenly struck him. It was not the idea of marriage that was so repulsing to Itachi; it was the person that he was to be married to. A small smile decided to grace his features as he thought of a way to help his friend through his troublesome thoughts. "Itachi, you are not really opposed to the idea of marriage are you?" Kisame said to the now sitting prince. Itachi glanced at Kisame from his place near the window and let out a sigh. "You know me too well Kisame, I suppose it cannot be helped. You are right I am not really opposed to the idea of marriage." The prince then looked away seemingly unsettled. "If you are not opposed to the idea, then what is the problem with this arrangement?" Kisame already knew the answer but he rather enjoyed these rare moments when he could see his younger friend at such an unguarded state.

The prince did not look Kisames' way when he gave his answer and mumbled something. Kisame was not quite sure what was said, but it sounded suspiciously along the lines of "I did not want to get married until I found someone I love." And if Kisame had not known Itachi for as long as he had he would have sworn that he saw the smallest of blushes grace the handsome features of the Crown Prince of the land of Fire. He could not help but let the small smile that was on his face grow to a grin when he uttered the next words, "I am sorry but can you speak a little bit clearer, I did not quite catch what you were saying." He could see his friend visibly tense as soon as the worlds were spoken. Itachi then turned to his very amused friend and gave a scowl at his expression. "You are going to make me repeat myself aren't you?" Itachi had not mean to let that sentence come out of his mouth but for some reason, whenever her was with his closes friend he always said and did things that was not in the habit of doing. "You know me better than that! Of course I will make you repeat yourself." Kisame then laughed at the obvious discomfort of his companion. "Do you enjoy watching me suffer?" Itachi said. Before he could give his friend the chance to respond to him, he restated himself, "I said that I did not want to get married until I had found a person that I love. Are you happy now?" He said with a huff. Kisame then leaned back into the chair that he was occupying and said "I am quite happy, but I still fail to see the reason that you are so upset by this. It is possible to find love in the short amount of time that you have been given. It has been done before. Or is this obvious opposition caused by some other matter?" Kisame said knowingly.

Itachi took a quick look at his friend and glared. He never really could tell what was going on in his friend's head, so he decided to go about this delicate subject cautiously. "What are you trying to imply Kisame that you are not telling me?" Itachi said in a rather suspicious manner. "Nothing your highness! What makes you think I am trying to imply anything?" Kisame said in a rather sarcastic tone. The glare Itachi had on was still firmly in place as he then said, "Yes and from that answer I should derive that you have no ulterior motive." He was become rather annoyed with his friends' suspicious manner of being. "Alright I will put all playfulness aside. But truly, what is it that has you so uneasy about this arrangement?" Itachi stopped glaring at Kisame and then said "The reason that I feel so unsettled by this is that I am not quite sure if it is a woman that I want to be joined to. The uncertainty of my own feelings is what has me so upset. This matter is bringing up a subject that I did not want to address until I was older and surer of myself." Itachi then got up from his sitting place and began to pace once more. Kisame saw the uncertainty in his young friend and felt something once again stir in his chest that he could not quite place.

"Is it just the matter of not knowing that upsets you or is it the very fact that you might find yourself attracted to a male that offends you so? If it is the thought of being joined in matrimony to a male, your father has made it clear nothing will happen to your place in this Kingdom if you should choose a male as your partner. Though I myself was quite shocked at this news he did say that if in the event you chose a male partner he would leave the duty of producing heirs to your brother." Itachi too had been pondering this fact that his brother would be the one to be burdened with the producing of heirs, knowing this did sooth him at least a little bit if he did decide to choose a male partner opposed to a female partner. "It is mostly the fact that I know that the joining of two male is not exactly common, and it is that fact that bothers me so. Have you ever had to face such a dilemma Kisame?" Itachi then stopped midstride too look Kisame straight in the face. It was then that Kisame saw how truly lost his friend was. It was rather unsettling, but at the same time comforting to know that he was, at the moment, the only one that his friend would show these raw emotions to.

The feeling that was growing within himself was growing ever stronger the more they kept discussing this subject, but at the moment Kisame chose to ignore the feeling. There would be plenty of time later to ponder on such matters.

"Yes Itachi, I too faced a similar problem with my preference in a future partner and it was not that long ago in fact that I discovered whom which gender I would prefer to give my feelings to." At this comment Itachi looked absolutely shocked and stopped pacing to once again sat down. He then let out a sigh, he noticed that he had been doing that a lot that day and then asked "How did you come to your conclusion about your choice in partners?" He asked pointedly avoiding the topic of which gender Kisame preferred, he wanted to know how he could decide about his own preferences and didn't think he was quite ready to handle any unexpected surprises at that moment. Kisame noticed the uneasiness in Itachi and since this news was still fresh in his mind he decided not to push any unnecessary information onto the confused boys' already occupied mind. He then said, "Well the easiest way that I found to work was to go out to court, which for me was no easy task mind you, and spend a reasonable amount of time with members of each sex and see with which I reacted more to. As simple as that." Itachi looked at Kisame with amazement, he did not think his friend would be quite so open about such a sensitive subject and he found himself wondering when he found the time to do this, since he was almost always at Itachi's side.

"I do not think it will be that easy for me to find out which gender I find I am more attracted to since if you have not noticed that I am not the most sociable of persons to be around." Itachi said with a frown. "Ah! That my good friend is where I come in. If you have not forgotten, your father gave me the, oh so joyous, duty of helping you in your epic quest of finding the perfect partner of you future life." Kisame said with an amused expression. "If only I could forget." Itachi responded.

"Well I do I think it is well passed time for discussing such matters. And if I am not mistaken you have your afternoon studies to be attending to. If you are late once again I do recall that Madam Konan said she would have your head." And with that last comment Kisame rose up from his seating position and made his was for the door. And just as he was exiting the room he turned back and said, "I will make arraignments for you and me to go to court on the marrow to start your…search." He said with a small laugh at Itachi's annoyed expression. Itachi was then left little time to think upon the matters he and his friend spent the afternoon discussing. For a reason that he could not name, he always felt more at ease with his friend than he did with anyone else. Perhaps it was due to the fact the two had been together in a friendship that extended as far as his memory could reach. No matter the reason he was glad to have someone like Kisame to have as a friend. He then made his way to his next lesson.

Meanwhile in another place in the palace grounds Kisame could be seen talking to the palace stable men as a flash of blond came rushing up to his side. "Master Kisame! Master Kisame! I am so glad that I found you!" The young blond page said bent over trying to catch his breath. "Yes what urgent matter do you have for me that put you in such a state?" He said looking at the young man try and gather his bearings. "The King, the King has requested that after dinner you go and see him about some pressing matter he wishes to discuss with you." Kisame looked at the boy with confusion. What did the king want with him now especially after the meeting they had earlier that morning? He was quite curious as to this matter. "Did the king give you any specifics as to the nature of this request Naruto?" The young man had finally caught his breath and said. "No he just urged me to find you and tell you this news as soon as possible." Of course this was an urgent matter; you do not get a request from the King and not have it be urgent. "Thank you Naruto you may go now." The page then bowed and left to fulfill other duties. What did the King want with him was the thoughts that occupied Kisames' mind that afternoon. He just hoped that whatever it was it would not be more unpleasant news.


	5. Change upon the horizon

"_Who would give a law to lovers? Love is unto itself a higher law." _

_- Boethius_

If one where to look very closely at the roads surrounding the land of fire, they would see a lone carriage coming down a road not often taken. This was the road that was traveled upon once a year by the ambassador of the Land of Waterfalls and the only road that connected the two territories.

On the day that the King chose to give his son this very important information concerning his future, an unexpected visitor was to arrive. It was not to be a visit as such one would usually receive on a daily basis. The outcome of this visit would change the life of one person in particular, possibly forever.

Kisame was so nervous about his meeting with the king that he could barely ingest two bites of his dinner. Having a meeting on behalf of his companion was one thing but having an audience with the king by himself was a different matter altogether. He just wished that he knew some of what was to be discussed at the meeting. Though that would not put him completely at ease, it would make him feel a little bit more prepared.

He glanced at his clock for what seemed like the hundredth time that afternoon. It was almost about time for him to go and meet with the king. He decided it was time to go, be as it may, a tad bit early. Better to be early than to be late he thought to himself. He tried to steady his nerves as he approached the kings meeting rooms. It would not do to look nervous before the king and his ever present advisor. When he came to be just outside the great doors to the meeting room, before he had the chance to even knock, he heard the kings' voice call out, "You may enter."

Kisame gulped. It always amazed him when the king did that. He had not made a sound as he approached the door, and yet the king knew he was there before he could even make his presence known. Kisame steadied himself and opened the doors to the great room. As he walked in he was surprised to see two other people in the room besides the King and his advisor. He went before the king and bowed. The king gestured for him to stand and be seated and began to talk. "Kisame this is his Majesty Kakuzu, king of the Land of Waterfalls, and his advisor lord Hidan." His eyes went wide as he was introduced to the two. Never the less he bowed to each respectively and looked back to the king. "I trust you are curious as to the reason that I have summoned you here yet again today?" Though he was still in a state of shock he managed a response. "Y-yes I have been wondering to that effect." He was glad for the fact that the words seemed to be coming out of his mouth at their own will. The king then continued. "As you see I have received a much unexpected visit from his Majesty Kakuzu and Lord Hidan."

He looked at the two seated to the left of the king. The King of the Land of Waterfalls was a curious looking man; he had on a headdress and a mask covering his face from his nose downward. The only visible features you could see were his prominently colored emerald eyes. And the robe he wore covered all of his person but his heavily scarred hands. Hs companion and advisor Lord Hidan was also a very unique looking individual. His hair for instance was an odd shade of silver, though from the looks of his face seemed not to be a day over twenty. And his skin was such a pale color that was not seen everyday, and looked as though he had never seen the light of day. The feature of this man that caught Kisame's attention though was his gleaming magenta eyes and the amused expression coming from them.

"It seems that his Majesty Kakuzu has some very interesting news to share with you regarding your…social status here in the Land of Fire." The king then told Kisame. With that having been said, the King of the Land of Waterfalls began to speak. "Though we have never had the pleasure of being personally acquainted before this day, it was my given duty to keep a close eye on you as you grew up Kisame." With a shocked expression on the behalf of Kisame, Kakuzu continued. "Many years ago in the Land of Waterfalls I met and befriended a man by the name of Hoshigaki. He was not native to the country but he was a very prominent head figure at court none the less. Some even went as far as to say that he might be the next in line for Kingship of the country." Kisame was seemingly stunned into silence and said nothing as he continued to listen. "But due to events unbeknownst to me he decided to leave the Land of Waterfalls and come as a foreigner to live in the Land of Fire. As his friend he disclosed this information only to me." There was along pause as Kakuzu sighed. "It was about a year before his death that I heard anything at all from my old friend, and in his letter to me he explained that he was sick and possibly was quite possibly in danger of dying, and if in the event that his life was to end, he asked a favor of me." Kisame still remaining silent, could do nothing but look back and forth between his king and the foreign king of Waterfalls.

"Do you know what his request was to me?" Kisame could only shake his head 'no' in response. "He told me that he had a young son, and that his son did not know of his past and asked if that whatever that would happen to him in the very likely event that he should die, that I watch over him from afar and that after his twenty first birthday I should tell him of his own origins. But that is not the only reason that I have come to you in the Land of Fire." All of this new information was quite a lot for Kisame to process and he was not sure what he could or should say. Fortunately this matter was taken out of his hands as Kakuzu continued to speak yet again. "After my dear friend had decided to leave our home country; I decided upon the task of finding out his true status in line of the Kingship. And the results that I found where not at all surprising to me in the least. The rumors that I had been hearing were indeed true. Your father was indeed next in line to the Kingship of our country." A sharp intake of breathe was heard coming from Kisame. A scowl could be seen on the king Fires' usually emotionless face. It seemed that this news was not at all pleasing to the king. And hearing it a second time did nothing to lighten his opinion on the matter.

Kisame finally found enough of his bearings to speak. "Wh-what do you mean? My father was to be king of your country?" Kakuzu then looked Kisame straight in the face and answered him. "Yes my dear boy, that is exactly what I am saying." Then without warning, a loud shout burst forth from the companion of the foreigner. "Oh! For shits sake! Do you not understand what he is saying! You are fucking royalty boy!" The silver haired Lord shouted as he stood up and slapped his hands on the table and looked at him. Kisame, the King, and Lord Hyuga's eyes went wide at the sudden outburst. His Majesty Kakuzu seemingly use to this type if thing just sighed and without warning and quick as a flashed reached up and pulled at his companions are hard down to his seat. So hard in fact that when he was pulled down the seat broke and he was forced to the floor. The entire company of the room moved over a bit after that. Not wanting to be too near the odd royals.

As though nothing had happened Kakuzu continued to speak. "Please allow me to apologize for the interruption on behalf of my…advisor." Much swearing could be heard coming from the Lord as he tried to get himself off the floor. "Now we shall discuss the matter of your social status." Kisame's head began to hurt as he was trying to wrap his mind about what this foreign king was saying to him. It was all beginning to be all too much for him. "Well as you know, your father evidently did not become the king of our country, as I am. So as a result this does not make you a prince. But the true reason of my visit here today is that I have come with a proposition to you." At these words, if you looked you could see the face of King Uchiha's becoming more and more fowl looking. "Well as you may or may not know, I myself have no children that will inherit the throne of my kingdom. And seeing as your father was to be the king of my homeland I found it fitting to appoint you a very important task" A thick silence fell over the entire party and Kisame's heart was beating so hard he swore that everyone could hear it. Kakuzu leaned forward, crossed his hands on the table and then spoke while looking straight into Kisame's eyes. "I have come to tell you that I have chosen you to be the successor to my throne and future king to the country to the Land of Waterfalls. Of course you would not need to come and live in the kingdom as of yet, but I felt it appropriate to tell you as soon as you came of age."

Anything that was said after that was all a blur to Kisame. He did not hear the rest of the conversation. He did not know if he had given a reply to the man or if he had even passed out in the room. All he knew was the next thing he found was that he was in his chambers sitting upon his bed staring off into space and that Itachi was in front of him waving a hand in front of his face trying to get him to react. Blinking a few times and shaking his head Kisame looked around and finally noticed his surroundings. He then looked up to his standing companion.

Itachi was the first to speak. "Kisame I have been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes with you giving me no reaction. What happened? I heard that my father called you into his meeting rooms and was told nothing else about the matter." The expression on Kisame's face was not one that was seen by Itachi very often. Kisame was usually the one with a carefree and happy attitude. This solemn expression was not one that Itachi liked to see on his closest friend. Kisame then took a deep breath to talk as Itachi brought a chair to sit closer him. "It seems that today the Land of Fire received a much unexpected visit, from a rather important individual." With that Kisame proceeded to tell all the events that had transpired that day and what that would mean to his status in the Kingdom of Fire.

It was then Itachi's turn to be shocked and stunned into silence. Nothing in his experience could have prepared him for news such as this. Something so monumental as this to happen was usually a joyous event, but the mind of Itachi, and even Kisame himself were seemingly on the same subject. What would such a decision mean as to what Kisame would be expected to do now as companion to the Crown Prince of the Land of Fire? They would not have to wait long to find this out. This was not to be the only change to come into their young lives.

* * *

Awesome news guys! I am half way through the next chapter. And you will love it! Why? Because we get some KisaIta stuff going on in that chap! Yay!

And that's not all! I have a sequel planned for this fic. It's not KisaIta but it ties in with **A Love Like Theirs** and **Wherever I find love**. It will be called **Intertwined** and the pairing will be NaruSasu.


	6. Awakening

Ah! Forgive me for not updating in forever! I should have an excuse but the truth is, I don't TT^TT

And I know this chapter is short but I had to cut it off right there because of reasons. So please forgive its length.

* * *

_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage. -Lao Tzu_

Although the events of the previous day were still fresh in the mind of the crown prince this was a day that required his full attention. True to his word Kisame had arranged a free day for the Prince, so he would have the opportunity to start his search in court. Kisame did not wish for the recent news to overshadow the more important things in their lives, as he so put it. So that is why on that fine morning, Kisame was seen in the private chambers of the Prince trying to wake him from his very deep sleep.

"Itachiiiii…oh Itachiiiiii…" Kisame said quietly as he drew open the large curtains of the prince's room. He turned to only to see that though he had been calling out to him since he had entered the room, Itachi had not so much as crack open an eye lid at his voice. Kisame sighed. He always had this problem. You see, this was a rather regular occurrence in the Kings household. The crown Prince was by no means a morning person and many a maid had been scared off by said prince in their fruitless attempts at waking the prince before he was ready to be woken up. But Kisame was not to be deterred from his mission. This was a rather important day for the prince as well as for himself.

*****_**Earlier this morning**_*****

_Kisame being a person who enjoyed rising up early, was already up and dressed when a young page knocked on his door and delivered a message to him that was addressed to him from the visiting king. Fortunately he was not summoned yet again by the King of the Land of Waterfalls; no what was written in the letter was far worse than having to face the strange King again. He thanked the page that had brought him the letter and closed his door so as to read the letter in the privacy of his own room. He opened the letter and began reading in earnest. As he continued to read the latter his eyes grew wide and the hand holding the letter began to shake. He sat down as he read the rest of the letter. He felt that if he continued to stand he would most likely fall to his knees._

_This was most likely the worst possible thing that could have happened to him. Never before did he think that this would be his fate. For the young prince yes, but for himself he did not think such things would ever come to effect, even in his new change of circumstanced. The letter he held in his hand stated that since he was now the heir to a throne, the king of the Land of Waterfalls thought it be a wise decision that in his quest to help the young prince of the Land of Fire, that he too should begin to search for a partner himself as soon as it was humanly possible. Since as it was he had already passed the usual age in which young princes where tied in matrimony this was the wisest course of action to take. _

_***Back to present***_

And so it was for this reason that Kisame was most ardent about waking the crown prince. Not only was he charged with the duty of helping the prince, not that he minded it since he would do just about anything for his long-time friend, but he was now troubled with the burden of looking for a partner himself. Not that that was a problem in and of itself. The true problem was that he did not know where to begin seeing as he already knew where his attractions lay.

His only worry was how his dear friend was going to take this type of news. He had never really discussed this type of subject with him before, save for the previous day that is. He had spoken to others upon this matter, such as his very good friends, the young King and "Queen" from the Land of Wind. Who, he was glad to say were very pleases with his choice of gender. Well, the "Queen" had been excited, as for the king, he did not show so much enthusiasm, but those who knew him well could see his hidden approval.

As he pondered the events of this morning he looked over to the sleeping prince and allowed a small smile to grace his handsome features. The prince always looked so peaceful while he slept. Gone was the emotionless mask that he constantly wore and was replaced with such a look of serenity. He looked so beautiful like that and Kisame was tempted to leave him and let him sleep. Kisame then caught himself from his trancelike state and his smile faltered. With a look of curiosity covering his features he pondered an unspoken thought. Had he himself just unknowingly referred to his friend as "beautiful?" Eyes widening for the second time that day he looked once again at his friends sleeping form and realization dawned upon him.

Yes he did in fact just refer to his friend as beautiful. A little bit surprised at himself he decided that it was most likely because of Itachi's long hair. Yes that must be it. It was that and his ivory colored skin and big onyx colored eyes and the way he furrowed his brows when he was concentrating and the way he…wait. Kisame stopped himself mid thought as he started to scare himself with his currant train of thought. He, under no circumstances, could allow himself to think that way of his friend. No he would parish at the very thought. Itachi was his friend and his prince and thoughts like these would only lead to his ruination if he continued this way.

Shaking his head Kisame then made his way over to his friends sleeping form and with a mischievous look decided the way in which he would wake him up. Slowly so as to not wake the sleeping prince, not that he would have woken up any way; Kisame crawled onto the overly luxurious bed and hovered over the smaller boy. Letting a grin overcome his features Kisame slowly moved forward and began to very slowly tickle the sleeping prince's sides. When Itachi began to stir a bit Kisame withdrew his hands. He looked at the still sleeping boy. And again a little bit faster tickled his sides once more. This time Itachi spoke up. "Kisaaaa…stop it! That tickles!" And he fruitlessly tried to slap the offending hands away.

Kisame began to chuckle, but continued none the less, and this time with a little bit more pressure. At this Itachi's eyes shot open as he began to shake. He could not believe it! Kisame was tickling him! Being the stubborn boy he was Itachi refused to let himself laugh. He began to tremble at the mere force of trying to hold back his laughter. And as he thought he could not hold back any longer Kisame began to tickle the area of his ribcage and that gesture was what set the prince off. He lost all self-control and burst out laughing as if he had never before in his life laughed.

At this outburst Kisame began to laugh as well. He continued to tickle him until both of them had laughed so much that they were gasping for air. Kisame fell back on the bed next to Itachi as they tried to steady their breathing. As his breathing regulated, Kisame turned his head toward Itachi only to find the boy scowling at him. At seeing his expression, Kisame grinned wide. "Good morning your highness it is a lovely day is it not?" Kisame said still grinning and with a hint of laughter in his voice. Itachi then glared at his smiling companion and in a serious tone he said "What would compel you to wake me in such a way Kisame?"

Rising up from the bed, blinking and letting his smile falter Kisame then took on a more serious tone, "Itachi do you not remember the importance of what today is?" He watched as Itachi tried to remember what was so important that day, and then the memory of the previous day's events hit him like a bucket of cold water. He groaned and flipped over. "I really had wished it was all some horrible dream."

"I am truly sorry to inform you that even though, I wish I could say that it was just a dream, it is not." Kisame said. And after a short pause Itachi began to rise from his bed and said "Why do I get the feeling that you have something else to add?" Kisame then sighed and walked toward the large window of the princes' room. He stood staring at the field that was stretching across the Kings estate and began to speak. "I received a letter from the King of the land of Waterfalls this morning."

Hearing this Itachi completely rose from his bed, and made his way to his friends' side. He had not yet forgotten the new position that Kisame now had. He thought that surely even though his friend had put on a face of indifference he must be troubled by such a change of events. He then stood directly to the left of Kisame and just right behind him. The prince raised his hand and laid it upon Kisame's shoulder and spoke with concern. "Do you wish to tell me what the letter was pertaining to?"

Kisame then continued to tell Itachi the similar situation he was now in. To say that the prince was shocked was an understatement; this was something not to be taken lightly. Knowing that Kisame was in such a situation so similar sent a small twinge of a feeling throughout Itachi's body. He did not know what it was that he was feeling; he did however know that he didn't like it. He did not like it one bit.

* * *

Well even if this is not the longest chapter I have written, at least you got a little KisaIta in there ^^;;


End file.
